


you're a treasure

by Lizxcliff



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal, Day 3, FTLGBT, Gratsu - Freeform, Gratsu Weekend 2k19, Gray x Natsu - Freeform, M/M, Natsu appreciates Gray, Natsu x Gray, Smutty, fairy tail - Freeform, ft, prompt soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizxcliff/pseuds/Lizxcliff
Summary: “What’re you doing?” Gray groans, eyes still closed.“Just appreciating you,” Natsu rasps. Gray hums.“And why is that?”“Do I need a reason?” Natsu continues his trail across Gray’s collarbones.“Usually, yes,” Gray smirks, eyes slipping open to the vision of pink hair and green eyes staring back at him





	you're a treasure

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 of Gratsu weekend 2019! 
> 
> Prompt: Soft <3
> 
> shorter than my others ^^

“Mmm, Natsu,” Gray wakes to lips on his neck, hands on his naked chest. The lips smirk against his skin. “What’re you doing?” Gray groans, eyes still closed. 

“Just appreciating you,” Natsu rasps. Gray hums. 

“And why is that?” 

“Do I need a reason?” Natsu continues his trail across Gray’s collarbones. 

“Usually, yes,” Gray smirks, eyes slipping open to the vision of pink hair and green eyes staring back at him. Natsu smiles sadly, and Gray furrows his eyebrows. 

“I overheard one of Macao’s drunken rants,” Natsu straddles Gray, and leans his forehead against the ice-make wizard. “He mentioned that he regrets not appreciating Romeo’s mother as much as he should’ve.” Gray’s features soften. 

“I know you love me, Natsu,” Lifting a hand to Natsu’s face, the fire mage nuzzles his cheek into the palm. “You don’t have to do this.” Natsu’s eyes darken. 

“Just because you say that, doesn’t mean I don’t want to remind you,” Natsu leans down and kisses Gray, who responds eagerly. Natsu lies his body down, flush against Gray. Their tongues dance. 

Soon thereafter, Gray is writhing under Natsu, gripping the sheets around him as Natsu appreciates his lower half. Taking care of him slowly and delicately. Gray groans and pleads for more, but Natsu refuses, using the time to work Gray open before tearing him apart. 

When Gray announces how close to the edge he is, Natsu releases the man from his mouth, removing his fingers from below. Gray grabs Natsu’s face, dragging him up to kiss the life out of his lover. As this goes on, Natsu lines himself up and pushes in. Gray moans into Natsu’s mouth, relaxing his body as he takes all that Natsu will give. 

Once he reaches the hilt, Natsu pulls away from Gray, looking down at him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Natsu whispers. Gray reddens, but keeps their gazes locked. Natsu pulls his hips back. “Your eyes are gorgeous.” Natsu snaps forward. Gray releases a breath. “Your ice is the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.” Natsu bucks, creating a slow, steady motion. “You’re so strong. You’re kind. You’re funny. You’re a bastard.” Gray chuckles through a deep moan as Natsu hits the right spot. Natsu smirks. “You’re perfect. You’re incredible. You’re my hero.” 

Tears fill Gray’s happy eyes, as he wraps his arms around Natsu’s neck, pulling him down for a heated kiss. Natsu’s hips stutter as they pick up rhythm, the only sounds in the bedroom being skin against skin and sweet words of love and adoration mixed between breathy moans. 

As the two tip over the edge together, they hold tightly to each other, silently promising to never let go. 


End file.
